Golden Reunion
by Crazybird101
Summary: There's always a reason behind every action, whether we know what it is or not. A child killer is no exception. Prequel to "Golden Friends".


**Warning:**

 **AU (The children didn't posses the animatronics and moved on after purple guy died)**

 **Sentient robots**

 **Slight spoilers to FNAF 3 Good ending**

 **Possible typos/writing errors**

 **Any recognizable characters or locations belong to Scott Cawthon. I only own the lyrics to the little song you see below and the fic.**

 **Flames or complaints will be used to cook Fazbear's pizza.**

 **X.X**

 _It's a very good day, for a jolly ol' time_

 _It's a jolly good day for you and I_

 _So come on over for a jolly good time_

 _'Cause Fredbear and Springy will show you how to shine~_

A shaky, pale finger pressed against the pause button of the cassette player and causing the fadded, blurry film to come to an abrupt halt. A man in his late thirties stared silently at the stilled, fuzzy image of the two golden animatronics standing on a small stage with smiles on their faces.

One was a tall rabbit with dark gold fur along with a yellow belly and two black buttons on its chest. In its hands was a banjo big enough for him to hold - but not too big. His eyes were a vibrant yellow that were as bright as the sun that burned in the blue sky. Standing to his left, in the middle of the stage, was a bear. The bear itself was the same height as the rabbit with golden fur and a yellow belly as well. Resting in between its round ears was a light brown top hat. Resting around its neck was a black bowtie instead of buttons. The bear had a microphone in his paw that was held up to his muzzle.

The man stared at the stilled image silently for a few more minutes before slowly trailing his finger over to the rewind button and pressing it. He waited until the video was back to where they were just finishing up the song before pressing "Play" again.

 _It's a very good day, for a jolly ol' time_

 _It's a jolly good day for you and I_

 _So come on over for a jolly good time_

 _'Cause Fredbear and Springy will show you how to shine~_

Pause. Rewind. Play.

 _It's a very good day, for a jolly ol' time_

 _It's a jolly good day for you and I_

 _So come on over for a jolly good time_

 _'Cause Fredbear and Springy will show you how to shine~_

Pause. Rewind. Play.

 _It's a very good day, for a jolly ol' time_

 _It's a jolly good day for you and I_

 _So come on over for a jolly good time_

 _'Cause Fredbear and Springy will show you how to shine~_

Pause. Rewind. Play.

 _It's a very good day, for a jolly ol' time_

 _It's a jolly good day for you and I_

 _So come on over for a jolly good time_

 _'Cause Fredbear and Spring-Bon will show you how to shine~_

A loud, sudden clap of thunder snaps the man out of his brief trance, gripping the armrests of his chair as the cracked walls of the old facility reverberate in reaction. He snaps his head up to the clock that hung just above his desk. The second hand ticked on as though nothing had happened, filling the empty space with its loud ticking in place of the recorded singing that played just moments ago. Wilson Bearington watched with tense eyes, sweat beading his temples, as the big hand neared the bolded twelve that stood out from the white background of the cheap plastic clock.

He checks the cameras on the monitor. For a moment he is greeted with static and white noise - he curses to himself and hits the side of the old TV until a fuzzy image of the Show Stage finally appeared. The animatronic band stood there in all their glory, heads down and eyelids shut. At first glance it would've given you the impression that they were sleeping, but could also come alive at any moment without warning or notice.

Silver eyes, sleepless and bloodshot, focus on the fuzzy colorless footage like a hunter waiting in the brush. He feared that if he looked away, or even so blink, _they_ might wake up. Another clap of thunder shakes the building, causing mice to quickly scurry out of their little mouse holes and hide elsewhere far from the walls.

 _Riing! Riing!_

Without moving his eyes from the screen, the young man quickly picked up the phone and placed it against his ear. "Hello?" he asks, his breathing shaky.

"Wilson!" a Boston accent voice snaps from the other line. "You goddamn son of a bitch! You set me up, didn't you!?"

A soft growl tickled Wilson's throat, his eyelids lowering halfway while his eyebrows furrowed until they were inches from each other. "Do you have any idea what time it is, Mr. Winston?"

"Don't 'Mr. Winston' me you fucking lunatic! I know what you're on to! Can you be kind enough to explain _why_ I've been having the police standing outside my doorstep recently and questioning _me_ about the recent disappearances of five children?"

Wilson didn't say anything right away. His eyelids close fully as a slow blast of hot air blows out from his nostrils in a heavy sigh. There's a long pause from the other man as well, until he suddenly sprang back to life to yell once again.

"You dirty son of a bitch! You've been using me this whole fucking time!"

"You said that you would help me - no questions asked." Wilson reminded him firmly, his eyes still fixed on the screen.

"I said that I would tamper the other suits for you! _Not_ take the blame for murders that _you_ did!"

There's a small snort of dismay from the other man as he rolls his eyes, sitting back in the office chair and resting his arm on one of the armrests. "But _I_ didn't kill that weeping child outside of the restaurant the other month."

"That's because you told me to!" It was easy to hear the scowl in his voice. "Plus I had to handle Foxy myself while I hid the bodies _for_ you."

"I didn't ask you to hide them. I told you to get rid of them." Wilson growls in retaliation. "You chose to hide them in the suits - not me. And now because of you, those damn robots are coming after my ass instead of your's."

"Yeah right. They're only machines. They can't feel shit."

"Oh. Trust me, my friend, they can." Wilson spoke in a calmer, yet chilling voice. "Listen. I can understand that you're upset with me about killing those kids and having you hide the bodies. But I'm not doing this out of some sick desire or satisfaction. I'm doing this to avenge my father's diner. I want Fazbear Entertainment and their animatronics to suffer just as my family did." His family consisting of his father, younger brother Donny, and the animatronics known as Fredbear and Spring-Bon/Springtrap.

"You wouldn't understand how much shit we went through after they bought the diner. My mother walked out on us because of the drinking problem my father developed! Fredbear and Springy were left to rot in the dark while Freddy stole the spotlight. I've spoken with some of the adults here, and most of them haven't even _heard_ of Fredbear's Family Diner."

"Then why the hell did you kill five children, then?" the Boston voice asked, sounding a little less livid.

"Because it _disgusts_ me that they like Freddy and his group. I mean for Pete's sake their songs are cheesy as hell! Plus it would be much better if the restaurant went through a tragedy rather than something simple like health violations. I'm surprised they're still open even after what happened. I heard that they're opening a new one elsewhere and leaving this one in the dust."

"Yeah. Scott did say that the place you're at now is rotting." There's a brief pause. "But seriously, why use a scapegoat?"

A shadow of a smile crossed the black haired man's pale, chapped lips. "I didn't want to get caught so soon." he answered flatly.

There's a long moment of silence from the Boston voice man. Another rumble of thunder hardly stirs Wilson from his focus on the caller. "But I saw you as a friend, Wilson! A FRIEND!"

For a moment Wilson went through a series of mixed feelings about taking the college drop-out under his wing. But he needed someone to act as his scapegoat. As much as he regretted having children die as a part of his plan, he had to remind himself that he's suffered just as much as them and their mourning families.

 _Springy..._ The young man closed his eyes, remembering when he first saw the rabbit after twenty years of seperation. He'd been eighteen when Fredbear's was closed down and Fredbear and Springtrap were locked away in storage. Both him and Fredbear became withered after being unused in so long. Fredbear was in worse condition, however. When he asked Springtrap what happened to him and why he wasn't active anymore, he just looked away with a sad look and burst into oily tears. Blabbering on and on about Freddy and his gang always coming in and using them as punching bags. In reality this was a complete lie on Springtrap's part, but Wilson didn't know this. This little lie only motivated him more to make sure that his revenge plan will be achieved.

"And you were like the human friend I never had, Kyle." Wilson said, his tone empty. "But that doesn't matter right now, and I know you'll never forgive me. But just remember that I made you feel wanted and needed. It's what you've always wanted, yes?"

"..."

Another pause hung in the air between both men. The sound of heavy rainfall pounding against the roof like marbles, the skittering of mice zipping from one place to another, and the ticking of the office clock were the only things that broke the deafening silence.

"Kyle." Wilson said after what felt like hours, "Are you still there?"

"Yeah." the younger man answered, his voice now calm and passive.

"You still remember the plan, right? With one of the suits?"

"Yeah, the yellow one." Kyle replied.

"Make sure you use it and make sure that you do what we talked about last week." There's a hint of sadistic malice in his tone and a chuckle from the other man.

"Yeah. I'll be sure to use it at the new location or any of the sister ones." Kyle smirked an unseen smirk.

"I don't care where you use it. Just make sure that it happens. I don't have a lot of time left..."

"What makes you say that?"

Wilson thinks for a moment. He had no idea where the idea came from, but he knew that he didn't have a lot of time left tonight. He had a feeling that he'll be seeing someone real soon. "I don't know. But just do me a favor and make sure that you carry on with the plan. I'm trusting you with this, you know."

"I will. Don't worry about it."

"Good." There's a sudden hitch in his own voice that catches his attention. He sits up in his chair, his now wide eyes fixed fearfully on the TV monitor. "I've got to go, Kyle."

"Alright. Goodbye, my friend."

"Goodbye." And the call ended like that. No remorse. No satisfaction. Only a calming sense of duty remained in both men.

Wilson got up from his office chair, picking up the fire axe that was kept in the Office in case of emergencies. Under normal circumstances, he would've felt great fear with the knowledge that he is now being hunted by the animatronics who only wish to avenge the children he felt no joy in killing. He didn't see himself as a monster, or some kind of psychopath that found joy in taking the life of another. All he wanted was revenge; revenge towards the company that ruined his life.

He entered one of the "safe" rooms that were present in the restaurant. Resting against the wall, looking like a soldier resting, and yet still alert, was the golden bunny he saw as his best friend.

"Springy?" he called softly, kneeling beside the old animatronic. There was a soft _hum_ coming from within the suit, followed by a _whirr_ as the bunny came online.

 _ **"W-Wilson?"**_ He smiles, or at least tries to. _**"Wilson... Willy... You came to visit me."**_

The man laughed softly, still clutching the axe tightly beside him but out of Springtrap's view. "I said I would, didn't I?"

The robotic bunny's eyes softened and he lightly grazed his fingers down the man's cheek. He was cold to the touch, but Wilson didn't mind. He didn't care about anything anymore. _**"Wilson... You've treated me as more than just a machine..."**_ His eyes suddenly echoed a feeling of guilt neither of them knew he felt. _**"You experienced a lot of hardship in your life because of your friendship with me. I'm so sorry..."**_

"Don't be..." Wilson whispered, his voice cracking a bit. "I don't regret a single moment I've spent with you. You and Fredbear were the light of me and Donny's childhood. I can never thank you both enough. Especially you, Springtrap..."

Springtrap blinked, an overwhelming sense of emotion suddenly claiming him and his processor. _**"Wilson... I-"**_

 _Thump... Thump... Thump..._

Springtrap's mechanical suddenly twitched and perk in alarm. _**"What was that?"**_

Wilson gritted his teeth, feeling angry that the moment was ruined. He stood up and silently made his way out of the room.

 _ **"Wait!"**_ Springtrap cried, reaching his paw out to him. _**"Where are you going? Why do you have that axe with you?"**_

Wilson tightened his grip on the smooth, ivory wooden handle. With his back still turned he answered, "There's something I need to do..." He then left before Springtrap could question him more.

At the end of the seemingly long hallway he spotted a tall mechanical bear making his way over in his direction. His eyes moved rapidly, as though looking for something, before finally fixing on him. The blue orbs suddenly turned black, the pupils dilating to the size of white pin-pricks. The machine's mouth suddenly dropped open, and a distorted scream escaped it like a wild animal breaking out of its cage. Wilson watched, his face stoic and eyes focused, as the bear animatronic charged down the hall while screaming bloody murder.

Time seemed to slow down for Wilson. He couldn't remember when he struck the axe down on him. All he can remember is hearing the sound of metal breaking, bolts and sparks flying, and oil spilling out and pooling around his feet like blood. Seeing the bear's horrified look as he was being torn apart brought him back to the faces of the children he'd slain. He saw the same fear he'd seen in the children in his eyes. But he didn't let it get to him. He just wanted to be done.

He was relieved when the bear finally fell silent. But he didn't bother to relax when he saw the silhouettes of his concerned companions coming his way. Unlike Freddy, he took all of them by surprise. First Bonnie, then Chica, and lastly Foxy the Pirate. It would be a shame for Scott when he finds out - the fox always was his favorite.

He soon pressed his back against the wall, panting heavily. Sweat and oil staining him. But the moment was short lived. Out of the corner of his eye, standing at the end of the hall, were the silhouettes of five small figures - all humanoid. Their skin was a light gray color, and transparent. Their eyes were as black as night, and dark gray lines ran down their cheeks. They all showed some detail to them, too. One looked like they had twin pigtails hanging over their shoulders, and another had the outline of a pair of big circular glasses on their face. They looked at him, black soulless eyes showing nothing but sorrow and confusion.

 _"Why, mister?"_ the littlest one asked, their voice sounding like that of a four year old girl. _"Why did you kill Freddy and his friends? What did they do wrong?"_

The axe fell out of Wilson's hand. "O-oh, God." he whispered, his breathing suddenly shaky. He backed away with each step the spectral figures made towards him. The same sad expression on their faces.

 _"Why did you kill us, mister?"_

 _"What did we do wrong?"_

 _"All we wanted was cake..."_

 _"Why did you hurt Freddy?"_

They all came to him, speaking in a mixture of male and female voices that spoke only in monotone. "Get away!" Wilson shouted, his heart rate beating faster. "S-stay away! D-don't come near me! I'm warning you!"

But the phantoms didn't listen. They then stopped at the entrance after he backed himself into the safe room, their dark eyes still fixed on him. Wilson jumped as he felt his back touch the front of an old arcade machine from the diner. It's screen was cracked and the paint that covered it was chipped and faded. He never even got the chance to read the name of it before the littlest figure, the first one that spoke, started to approach him.

 _It's a very good day, for a jolly ol' time..._

"NO!" Wilson screamed, quickly getting out of the way. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

 _It's a jolly good day for you and I..._

 _"Why did you kill me, mister?"_ the child spirit asked meekly. As though she were content in trying to get a answer out of him.

"GO AWAY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

 _So come on over for a jolly good time..._

 _ **"Wilson."**_ Springtrap whispered in alarm after seeing the danger his best friend was in. He needed to try and protect him from those...things. Luckily he knew a way - a way that will keep them together forever. _**"Wilson!"**_

The man looked over in his direction with a fear that was very uncharacteristic for him to show. As the small spectral being got closer to him, a light bulb suddenly lit up in his head and he made a dash for Springtrap. The grin that was already plastered on the animatronic's muzzle seemingly grew just before he powered down to allow his friend access into him.

The spectral children all suddenly looked over in his direction while showing a different emotion for the first time since their appearance. They watched on in horror and dread as their foolish killer got into the spring-suit that had been a living animatronic mere seconds ago. They sensed the rabbit's intentions. They sensed the man's hope. But alongside that hope, they sensed his remorse.

The little one suddenly came to life, screaming as loud as she could while frantically shaking her head and hands. _"NO, MISTER! NO!"_

 _'Cause Fredbear and Springy will show you how to shine~..._

Soon Wilson was standing on his feet, panting and feeling a little victorious. He glared at the children, but chose not to say anything. If he'd been a little more sicker, he would've laughed. But instead he inhaled and exhaled through the open mouth of the suit.

And in that moment, the suit came to life.

 **X.X**

 **DERRRRRRP DERP DEEEEEEEEERP!**

 **So this is the FINAL one-shot to the short "Golden" series of mine. Please remember that this is all an AU, and that any of the stuff I wrote in this fanfic is non-canon to the actual game. It actually felt good to finally Wilson's (aka Purple Guy) reasons for killing the five children. Kyle Winston (as you remember from Joy of Creation if any of you have read it) is supposed to represent the "Pink Guy". I watch a lot of 8-BitGaming videos on YouTube and I learned about the possibility of there being two killers theory from there. In this Mr. Winston is much younger.**

 **But anyway, yeah!**

 **That concludes it. Surprisingly a lot of people liked this short series :3.**

 **As for the "romance" between Wilson and Springtrap? Wilson sees his relationship with Springy as Bromance, while Springy actually has a crush on him. But of course my Purple Guy into the ladies instead of the males.**

 **So poor Springy is friendzoned in this case XD.**

 **And besides.**

 **Robots can't make babies with humans :/**

 **Now for some explanations: in my FNAF AUs, the animatronics aren't possessed by the dead children. I just hate the idea. And I don't see the children as vengeful beings, but more like guardian angels trying to scare you into not coming back by creating the hallucinations. They may have (again in my AUs) passed on after their killer died, but they don't want others to suffer the same fate. All they can do is hope that their hallucinations are strong enough.**

 **Fun fact! If you look up the same "Wilson" the "Wil" actually means "Desire". Which is coincidental because my version of the Purple Guy desires revenge XD.**


End file.
